Fal 'Chavamee (Earth-5875)
Fal 'Chavamee was a legendary Arbiter of the Covenant and Kaidon of Clan Chava in the 13th century. While he was a strong, resilient and charismatic leader even outside of his clan, his atheism towards the Path and the Great Journey led to his condemnation by the Covenant as a heretic, and eventually the downfall of the honorable title of Arbiter to a mark of shame. Biography The Arbiter .]]As a great and nearly undefeatable warrior, Fal 'Chavamee reached the title of Arbiter and kaidon of his clan, Chava, who sat at the state of Chava, on Sanghelios. He eventually married Han 'Chava, and together they ruled their kin with pride and vigilance. As the Arbiter, he also held considerable power and influence within the Covenant Armada, with the warriors serving under him seeing him as a father figure, ready to lead them to glorious battles. However, his time serving under the Covenant led Fal to believe the sangheili had strayed away from their traditional sense of honor, and were fighting only for power and supremacy. He also came to believe that the Path and its promise of the Great Journey were false, lies build by the san'shyuum to hold power over the sangheili, despite their official stance of holding the same power within the Covenant empire. This led the Prophet of Vigilance to demand a summit with 'Chavamee, professing faith towards the Journey. The Hierarch's plea fell into deaf ears, and the Arbiter shouted the Great Journey was a lie. Shocked and revulsed, the Prophet of Vigilance declared the Arbiter a heretic. The duel and death Haka 'Chavamee, a member of Clan Chava and a high-ranking warrior, took advantage of Fal's branding of heretic and sought to acquire power within their clan. Supported by the Prophet of Vigilance, Haka sent assassins to kill the Arbiter. Knowing Haka did this, 'Chavamee had one of his clan members ferry him up a river, arriving on the position of the assassins. After a short verbal confrontation, Fal murdered them all. .]]After the death of the assassins, Haka would break Fal once and for all, forcing one of the Arbiter's closest friends and clan ally, Roh 'Chavamee, to kill Han and provoke a duel. When the Arbiter returned to his home, he discovered the corpses of Han and Roh. Stricken in pain and grief, he would end the threat of Haka and his zealots once and for all, slaughtering an entire army sent by Haka to quell his supposed heresy. After killing all of them, Fal met Haka at the top of a forerunner structure, and they started a duel. There, he was mortally wounhded by Haka and his immense blade, but he also managed to give a killing blow on Haka. Fal thought about his wife before both warriors died at the hands of one another. Legacy After 'Chavamee's death and open heresy, the once prestigious rank of Arbiter was reduced to a rank of shame to the sangheili by the Hierarchs, a rank that would be given to sangheili without honor, even bad bloods, as a last change of regaining their lost integrity before their deaths in suicidal missions. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Males of Earth-5875 Category:Sangheili of Earth-5875 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-5875 Category:Covenant Armada members (Earth-5875) Category:Covenant members (Earth-5875) Category:Clan Chava (Earth-5875) Category:Males Category:Armor Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Martial Artists Category:Expert Combatant Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Murderers Category:Green Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Fangs Category:Claws Category:Widowed Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Arbiters of Earth-5875